Every Apple Deserves Gremlins Because Estrogen
by TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: Cas wants to learn the guitar and Dean knows how to play. Destiel. Tumblr prompt.


Dean sighed at the six stringed instrument in his hands and looked at Cas. "Really?"

"I want to learn how to play. Sam told me you knew how to play." The now human Cas said with demanding eyes. Cas had barged into Dean's room and handed the instrument into Dean's hand.

The four of them (Dean, Sam, Kevin, and Cas) had decided that they needed a few days inside the house letting the storm outside settle before they dove back into the angels falling and well… everything else. Sam had no complaints, he was still pretty sick and he was in bed for the most part. Kevin was working himself hard and Dean would sometimes wake up to him in the kitchen scribbling on a piece of paper like it was homework. Cas was indifferent, or so it seemed, the former angel was very quiet about the whole ordeal and Dean was perfectly okay with that.

Dean sighed and lifted the guitar to his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Okay there's six strings on your basic guitar…" he said and looked down at them.

"I know that," Cas nodded.

Dean blinked up at him. "Do you want me to teach you or not?"

Cas nodded.

"Okay," Dean sighed. "Six strings, each of them are a note…"

"What are the notes?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed and looked up at him again. "Will you let me finish?" he sighed and patted the bed next to him. "Sit, you ain't going nowhere any time soon." Dean sighed.

"That is a double negative…" Cas started but quickly closed his mouth and sat down on Dean's bed.

"Thank you," Dean sighed and turned so he could be facing Cas. "Six strings, each of them are a note…" he plucked the first one. "E, A, D, G, B, and E… normally there's a saying that goes with it so you can remember it so, figure something out…" Dean swallowed.

Cas turned his head in confusion.

"Okay, like… mine the way I remember which each note is: Every Apple Deserves Gremlins Because Estrogen." Dean nodded.

Cas frowned. "Dean that does not make any sense."

"But you'll remember it right?"

"Why do apples deserve gremlins because of a hormone found in the female body?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know Cas," he scoffed. "I came up with the saying when I was thirteen!" he threw out his hands making sure to hold the guitar with his torso. "C'mon what's yours?"

Cas' eyebrows furrowed. "Every apple deserves gremlins because estrogen." Cas nodded.

Dean rubbed his face. "Okay." He sighed. "Next…" he positioned his fingers on the D, an easy enough cord. "See my fingers?"

Cas nodded.

Dean handed him the guitar. "Okay now you try."

Cas positioned his fingers and then blinked up at Dean.

Dean strummed the guitar making Cas jump and a horrifying sound came out of the guitar. "You're not pressing down hard enough with your fingers. You want to use your fingertips…." Dean said.

Cas squeezed the guitar harder.

Dean strummed again, and the horrifying sound still came out of the guitar. "No, your fingertips," Dean said.

"I don't understand."

Dean sighed and moved a hand to Cas' and then positioned the fingers so that they were on the finger tips. "Like that and you press hard."

Cas did so and winced. "It hurts."

"It will," Dean nodded and sighed again. "Now strumming, we don't have a pick so why don't you just use your hand?"

Cas fumbled and then brought his other hand down and strummed, the D cord came out clear as a bell and Dean smiled, they were finally getting somewhere. "Good," Dean praised. "Now that cord you have is the D cord."

Dean taught Cas for a good twenty minutes on the different cords and then finally the former angel pulled his fingers away and frowned at them. Little lines peppered them and the tips were an angry red color. "It hurts." Cas frowned.

Dean swallowed watching the former angel try and get over the pain. "It will, wait until you build up callouses, then playing the guitar will be more fun, I promise."

Cas put the guitar down and remained sitting on Dean's bed. "Dean, the nightmares are getting worse." He swallowed. "I know you said that the first night was just because you didn't have a room for me and to not expect it to happen again but…"

Dean frowned watching Cas trip over his words. He had awakened up to Cas' screams and sobs and had tried his best to calm the angel down, but he didn't hear them getting worse. Dean winced inwardly and thought that Cas had learned to hide his screams.

"If I could just stay here for one night?" Cas begged. "I just need to know what a full nights rest…"

Dean frowned at the begging Cas was doing and he nodded. "Yeah, okay. Have you showered and gotten ready for bed?"

Cas nodded. "Two hours ago."

Dean nodded and stood picking up the guitar and setting it in the corner. "I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be back okay?"

Cas nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable." Dean sighed and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

Dean stepped out of the shower and saw Cas curled up on his side facing the door with wide blue eyes. He sat up once Dean saw him. Dean swallowed and abandoning the 'no chick flick moment's' rule he asked. "What's going on?" he asked.

Cas shook his head.

Dean sighed and came closer to Cas. "Sam plays guitar, I taught him… what's the real reason why you came and asked _me_ to teach you?"

Cas swallowed and shook his head. "I can't say."

Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "What are the nightmares about?"

Cas couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm losing you." He swallowed. "We're fighting with a demon, and you got hurt and I couldn't fix you." He put his fist through the memory foam digging it in there. "Why couldn't I just save you? I used to do it every time you were hurt." He gritted his teeth.

"It's okay Cas." Dean swallowed.

"No, it's not okay." Cas didn't look him in the eyes still.

Dean sighed. "Cas, look at me." He rolled his eyes and prayed Sam wasn't outside the door listening in.

Cas looked up at him.

"I can't promise that I won't get hurt, but I can promise that when I do it'll be okay." Dean sighed.

Cas gritted his teeth and looked away again.

Dean sighed and walked to the light and clicked it off. In the dim light he found Cas. With the light on, he couldn't run a hand through his hair and hug him tightly. Dean knew that the first look of shock Cas gave him would kill Dean inside and he'd retract, but Cas needed this.

Dean nervously took a big breath in and reached up and ran a hand through Cas' hair. Then down to his jaw and then neck and finally his shoulder where he pulled him into a hug. In the hug Dean guided Cas and himself to the bed lying down. Dean's hug didn't loosen; it became a tight and steady squeeze that Cas found himself in a light emotion that he couldn't name right away.

Dean lifted his chin and put it under Cas' head. "My fingers are still hurting." Cas whispered.

Dean smiled and found his hand in the dark, letting go of the hug slightly and then kissed the fingers softly. "They'll get better I promise, just give it time."

Bliss, that's what Cas felt… bliss.


End file.
